


We've Got Work To Do

by all-or-nothing-baby (BundleOfSoy)



Series: Waxing Supernaturally Lyrical [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: '67 Chevy Impala, Classic Sam and Dean, Dean's Baby, Gen, Motel living, No-tell Motels, On The Road With Baby, POV Sam Winchester, Poetry, Quote: Saving people hunting things (Supernatural), Sleeping in the Impala (Supernatural), The Family Business, The Impala (Supernatural), The Winchester Family (Supernatural), The Winchester Gospels (Supernatural), The Winchesters' (Supernatural) Terrible Lives, Vintage Supernatural, Winchester Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 05:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19078747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BundleOfSoy/pseuds/all-or-nothing-baby
Summary: Early life on the road with The Winchester Brothers, told through the eyes of Sam.





	We've Got Work To Do

**Author's Note:**

> A Sam and Dean poem for all the senses...

 

 

*

 

So well-worn, so soft-to-touch; a hand-me-down loved leather

Denim; bootlegged, always stone washed, knee-ripped blue-forever

 

*

 

Motel walls, ever-changing, peeled off in similar places

A different town, a different job; the same scared civilian faces

 

*

 

Engraved guns and sharpened blades, tales heard from old wives

Fighting; pain; the Monster Game– just living Winchester lives

 

*

 

Often-bloody knuckles, always-muddy boots; a hunter’s uniform

Righting wrongs, sheltering those caught in the supernatural storm

 

*

 

Endless dusty gas stations serve vehicle and human fuel

 _“Diesel and Disappointment”_ – no exceptions to the rule

 

*

 

Streams of dwindling sunshine, filtered soft through retro glass

The whizzing re-wind<</fast-forward>> of cassette tapes from the past

 

*

 

Libraries holding fusty books and hushed sounds of old dears

Shushing whilst boys while away time, researching through the years

 

*

 

The Diner meals, the bar room flirting, the Road So Far boy-pranks

Drunken nights on Impala seats; mornings spent filling in the blanks

 

*

 

Real-fake badges and false names– a dicey game of trust

Carefully choreographed hustled pool to earn a desperate crust

 

*

 

Frustrated tiny mountains of labels, scratched off bottled lager

It’s hard to stay ahead when you’re two steps behind your father

 

*

 

The hurried wait for hard earned sleep, four hours now and then

Then pack your only duffle light to start it all again

 

*

 

The crackle of a not-quite-tuned-in local rock radio show

Vying idly against well-tuned engine; purring, rumbling, low.

 

*

 

On the ever-open-winding road, their co-dependency like no other's

Trust, togetherness and hope … The world’s most faithful brothers

 

*

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it. Please leave kudos! And a comment, if you fancy.
> 
> Thanks for reading,
> 
> Lucy : )


End file.
